


The Change Of Season ((Nagito X Izuru One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: It all started on a warm summer day in a field of flowers where I saw a dark stranger. I must be the craziest person alive to want to see them again. I don't mind waiting for my chance to talk to them, through the Autumn chill or winter snow, if I can see them again, I'll wait as long as I have to.♚[© 2018 | @Anuyushi]♛





	The Change Of Season ((Nagito X Izuru One Shot))

There's something hidden in the clouds like a secret mother nature is trying to sing to the summer winds.   
If I looked carefully enough, I can see the cute sheep and bunnies in the white fluff but sometimes I like to find lots of different pictures and make a story. I see... I can see a dragon. Of course, the dragon must have kidnapped the sheep and the heroic bunny wants to save him. It's fun how something so simple can be so exciting. Especially on a day like this, a warm summer day by myself. While most people would want to swim or hang out with friends, I was content here. If I closed my eyes and relaxed into the grass, I could feel the earth itself breathing ever so softly.   
I didn't mind being alone, sometimes the silence brings me a peace I don't find often but if I were asked, I wouldn't hesitate to run into the water with some friends. Yet, nobody asks. I don't expect them to invite someone like me and so I got used to the silence. Is that bad? I'm not sure. A gentle blow of wind overturned flower petals and raised them into the air, giving them the gift of flight. It was a beautiful scene to watch the colors mix with the cloud-filled sky. I found myself entranced as my attention tore from the sky. Was I... Perhaps smiling?   
A single red petal broke away from the rest and I found myself observing the petal falling from the sky. I didn't move away as it came towards me and ever so softly, it perched atop my nose. I couldn't contain a small chuckle before sitting up and plucking it off my face. It felt as soft as velvet in my fingers. I overturned the petal and brushed my thumb across the top before casting it into the wind again. As it was taken from my hand and rejoined the others, I thought I saw something... Odd.   
Not odd as in strange or upsetting but more so something I didn't expect. Differing from the color of the field, it was like a shadow. Was someone watching me? I blinked and tried to examine closer but I didn't get the chance before whoever it was started to walk away. "He-Hey, wait!" I outstretched my arm as though it would somehow stop them before scrambling to my feet and breaking into a run. Yet...I was too late. They were gone and I found myself flummoxed by what or who it could have been.  
Like every year, the seasons change.   
With those seasons, people also change. It never stops changing just like the world never stops turning and the stars never stop sparkling. I remember as a child, I would draw. I was always drawing and doodling simply for fun because... Drawing is fun of course. When I looked back at them, they would look different than how I first remember the picture because even I was changing without realizing it. The pictures never changed but I did.   
Change is a part of life but sometimes it's nice to remember things how they used to be.   
Summer became Autumn and school began again but I remained alone as always. Maybe I'm lucky to be alone though because I can listen to all my classmates and learn what I may haven't known before. As I sat at my desk, I found myself beginning to drift off. Though the first class hasn't yet started, it wouldn't be a problem if I closed my eyes for a few minutes, right?  
"Nagito, good morning!"   
Who...? Who was calling my name? As I opened my eyes, I found a pair of bright olive one's meeting mine. "Did you have a good summer break?" Her voice sounded so sweet, why was she kind to someone like me?   
"Sonia." I forced a smile towards her. My summer break? It was fine I suppose except for... I found myself thinking about the stranger once more. I never found out who they were, I didn't see them again after that.   
"My summer..." As I accidentally muttered aloud, she giggled. "You appear to be rather tired. Did you go to sleep late last night?"  
For a moment, I had forgotten where I was, her response brought me back once more. "Oh, no I slept at a normal time." Smiling once more, another voice interjected our conversation. "He's just being weird again, you could talk to me though!" A fellow guy grinned, arms crossed.   
"I could..." Sonia tapped her chin before standing up straight once more. "I would like to speak to all returning classmates though, Kazuichi. Why don't you speak to him too?"   
What was happening? Though it felt rude to ask, I'm usually not spoken to at all. Should I say something to the both of them? I decided to stay quiet as Kazuichi replied in a cantankerous tone. "Oh alright, but only because you asked!"   
As Sonia fled, the outgoing male took her place leaning over my desk by the window. "So..."  
I blinked in return. Am I supposed to reply to that? Kazuichi quickly cleared his throat. "Man, what do I even talk about with you?" I felt he was talking to himself but maybe I could help.  
"Are you looking forward to the new school year?" Once I said that he grinned. That's good, I'm happy that question pleased the Ultimate Mechanic. "Hell yeah!" He boasted. "A whole year with Sonia in my class, it feels like a high school romance pilot episode!"   
Why did I feel bad for her? I laughed anyway and just at that moment, the teacher entered the room. As she ordered everyone to take their seats, he hurried away, leaving me alone once more. her voice sounded like background static to my thoughts and I found myself looking out the window. Today was a clear day, though chilly. Not a cloud in the sky while brown and orange leaves scattered the school grounds. A single janitor was raking them up, his body moving slowly, showing his exhaustion. I wonder if it would be fun to jump into a pile of leaves, I've never done so. I do enjoy stepping on leaves when I happen across them though. The sound as it crunched under my foot felt somehow satisfying. While summer had colors like green, blue, purple, the bright colors of the sky, plants, and flowers, Autumn had a beautiful color in itself. All the oranges and reds, though I found myself missing the field. I had laid there almost every day among the flowers and watched the sky. The grass was starting to die though and the flowers lacked petals. I wouldn't be able to lay there again until at least spring. There were other ways to enjoy my time alone though. Like the weather changed, so will my fun.   
There... I saw it. Among the brown trees... I saw the shadow. I felt my heart stop with excitement as I got a better look. They were dressed in black with long raven colored hair. This stranger... I quickly jumped up from my desk, catching the classes' attention. "Teacher-!" I wanted to ask if I could go see them but as I looked out the window again...   
No, why were they gone? After all this time, I finally see them again and where they had been standing was empty.   
"Is something wrong?" The teacher tilt her head. I felt my chest aching in pain, my heart dropped from the excitement I had before. "No, nothing." I bowed my head before sitting back down. I could hear the students muttering about me but I didn't care. It's fine if they hated me, i'm used to being hated.   
"Alright then." As the teacher got back to what she was saying, I decided to tune in.  
"It won't be for some time but the school dance it happening at the end of the school year next summer." She picked up some papers and began to hand them around as she continued to speak. "The headmaster would like us all to get started early so if you want to join the production team this year, please see him at the end of the day."  
One of the girls rose her hand, her red hair reminding me of the scarlet summer petals. "Miss, why so early? There's plenty of time to decorate for the dance."  
In response, the teacher smiled as she set a paper on her desk. "Hope's Peak is a school of many talented individuals. The dance will be all hand-made from decorations to the dresses and even the music class will be producing the tunes."  
As she came around, a flyer was set on my desk and I decided to look it over. It looked like some kind of masquerade dance. The paper was way over decorated but it didn't look bad. "This dance is even bigger than prom, the news will be live broadcasting it all over the world. Make sure to apply early to be accepted onto the team!"  
I don't think I'll be applying but going to this dance seemed interesting.   
My Autumn entertainment was found in walks around the neighborhood, etching every little detail into my mind. The small insects on the trees to the scent of pumpkin pies from early Halloween celebrators. Every walk, I kept my eyes open for the dark stranger but... I didn't see him again.  
Autumn swiftly became Winter and the world became crystals. The sun shining upon the perfect snow made everything sparkle with beauty. I released a sigh and looked up. Right above my head sat icicles, small water droplets dripping into my white hair. I couldn't feel the water though, my hair was too thick but as I looked up, one of them splashed onto my cheek. I exhaled and watched the fog appear before evaporating into the air. It was already the end of the school day, everyone had gone home but... I wanted to wait. I wanted to see the stranger again, maybe talk to him this time. With nothing else to do, I reached up and broke off one of the icicles. When I bit into it, my tongue was flooded with the freezing cold. My hands were gloved and I had a scarf around my neck, there was nothing to stop the cold from biting my mouth though. It wasn't bad though, in fact, it was a little refreshing. I bit into the ice again before dropping it and shoving my hands in my pockets.   
I had to stop waiting for the day. The sun was starting to go down and it would become colder with the night and dangerous to walk home. As I began home, I couldn't avoid the Christmas lights of the happy residents. Some houses played their jolly music or had up their electric waving Santa. I didn't plan to decorate my house this year but it was nice to see some people doing so. What a good way to get into the holiday spirit.   
Every day I wait, and every day I saw nothing. Weeks passed, Christmas passed, January came and left, February finally arrived and my class decided to celebrate Valentine's Day.   
Like little kids, they passed out candies and cards, even I got a few pieces which I decided to pocket for later. Nobody bothered to talk to me today though, not even Sonia.   
That was alright though, I'm glad they were having such a good time. When the school day ended and all the students flooded out to go home, I took my place standing in the snow like always and wait. I stood there and just scanned everything around me. For hours I stood and I stood. Just when the sun decided to go down and I was getting ready to leave, I felt something tap my shoulder. When I turned around, I was met with red eyes and out of pure surprise, I fell back and lost my footing, collapsing into the snow. What... Just happened? That really hurt. I let myself take a second before looking up.   
My heart... It was hurting so much, I couldn't breathe.  
It's... "It's you..." I breathed out, looking up to the dark figure. I was finally able to see his face. All this time... It was... "You're so handsome." I accidentally spoke aloud. He sighed and began to back away but... I can't let him vanish again! "Please just tell me your name, I have to know!"  
How selfish of trash like me to insist as I did, I wasn't even thinking when I shout but it caused him to stop in his tracks and turn around to face me once more. Though, he didn't speak. I pulled myself to my feet, not even bothering to wipe the snow off myself as I dug into my pocket and offered out a piece of chocolate. "He-Here." Why am I stuttering? "You can have this, um, Happy Valentine's Day." I smiled, it didn't feel forced this time. The stranger's red eyes lowered to the candy before he reached out and took it. I felt his soft fingers brush against my palm but I didn't say anything. I'm a little happy I hadn't worn gloves today.   
He slowly unwrapped the candy and bit into it After a second, he ate the remaining piece and licked his lips. This silence... What do I say?  
"My name..." He finally spoke in the most delicate voice I had ever heard. "Is Izuru Kamukura."  
"I'm Nagito Komaeda." I gave him my name as well.  
As he began away again, I wanted to run after him, I wanted to stop him but... I'm not sure why I let him leave this time. I watched him walk away before laughing to myself. "How funny... I think I fell in love."  
I continued to stand in the same spot for the remainder of the winter just in case he decided to appear again but he didn't and eventually, it became spring. The plants began to return and birds were singing their happy songs. The earth felt so full of life, even I felt better about myself.   
People were already planning outings or going swimming. It makes sense, they couldn't do much swimming or sports in the cold seasons. Even I could make plans if I wanted to but I couldn't stop thinking about him, I repeated his name over and over in my mind. It was such a nice name, so fitting of someone like him.   
While Spring continued on, as did the increasing talk about the end of the year dance. People were already looking for dates early and students boast about their work on the team. The gym was now closed for the remainder of the year until the dance while they began decorating. Lots of students were disappointed but they quickly got over it and played their games on school grounds. I had to move away from my waiting space so I wouldn't get hurt by accident. I was called the Ultimate Lucky Student but I often found myself in bad luck like that.   
I decided my spring activity would be sitting under one of the many trees leading up to the school. It was peaceful to sit there to eat lunch or simply to enjoy being outside at the end of the day.   
As spring came to a close, I saw him again on a warm May day. As always, I was excited when I noticed Izuru approaching and hurried to my feet. He always seemed to appear out of nowhere, as though he was magic. I wanted to run up and meet him but I felt myself tense up and I couldn't move. This nervous feeling...  
"Hello again!" I forced out despite my worried feeling.   
He seemed to be examining me before he sighed. "Calm down. Your emotions are leaking off your face."  
How did he see that? Maybe he really was magic after all.   
"Yes, of course." I started to awkwardly laugh, rubbing the back of my neck. "What uhh... What emotions would those be?"  
Izuru closed his eyes, looking to the ground. "The summer dance is soon, correct?" He swiftly changed the subject. 

I gave a nod, glancing to the school before looking back. "Yeah, but surely you wouldn't be interested-"  
"I didn't ask you what I was interested in." As he interrupted, I suddenly found myself backed into the tree, staring back into his red eyes. My heart was going crazy, the stranger I wanted to see most of this year was right in front of me, talking to me, making my feelings go wild. He was like a dark Prince and... Why did I say what I did just then?  
"I'd like to kiss you." It came out in a whisper before I even realized I said it. How stupid of me, I'd be okay if I was just killed right then. He didn't move for a long time. I tried to look away from his staring but with him so close, it was hard to do that.   
Finally, he took a step back and I relaxed again. "I know you do. You're awful at hiding how you feel. Just make sure you go to the dance."  
"Wait-!" When I called this time, Izuru stopped his exit. "Will I see you again?"  
He didn't reply, only walking away once more.   
Once he was out of sight, I exhaled, sighing as heavy as I could. I'm just human scum, I can't even control what I say, why does he continue to come back? He didn't answer that time, perhaps I really blew it.   
Summer finally arrived, I hadn't seen Izuru since our last encounter. In fact, I stopped waiting around at school. There's no way he'd want to see me ever again. It made my heart hurt more than I could imagine thinking that I won't see him again. Yet, it's stupid to think he'd like me back. I've only seen him four times in an entire year, why did it feel like I'd known him forever. Maybe that's why I said that. I kept replaying the scene in my mind. I had really said that. "I'd like to kiss you."  
It wasn't false but...   
God, I'm an idiot.  
The end of the year was coming and... The dance was here.   
The moment I arrived, I noticed multiple news vans parked out front along with the crowd of civilians by the gates being held back by what looked like special agents. This was one of the most famous schools in the world, it's expected to have this kind of security. As I came close, I had to show my school ID to enter.   
I came to the dance like he asked, maybe this wasn't a good idea though. I even tried to make myself look alright. Fixing up my hair, wearing a white suit, I waited until I was inside the school to add the final piece though. Pulling a mask out of my pocket, I looked over it carefully. A white bunny mask, just like the clouds. I fixed it on my face before entering the school.  
The whole gym sparkled gold, foods of all kind sat at a table where many students were picking off it. And the music... A piano with silky lyrics. So this... Was all made by other Ultimate students? It was beautiful!  
Everyone was wearing a mask and dressed with elegance. When my eyes caught with someone else's, the girl smiled and approached. Her dress so large and fluffy, it reminded me of a wedding cake. "How wonderful of you to arrive!" She giggled happily, lowering her mask. Unlike mine that stayed in place, hers was on a stick which she held in front of her face. "It's me, Sonia! Did you recognize me? I adore this mask." She held it out for me to see. It was a little hard to recognize the animal but seemed to be some sort of bird. "Yes, it looks very nice on the Ultimate Princess." I approved. She grinned brightly and twirled around to show off her dress. "The Ultimate Tailor made this just for me! It's so pretty! And the mask is a canary, I haven't worn something like this since I lived back in my home country."  
I didn't reply but Sonia didn't seem to mind, stopping her spin to suddenly poke my mask. "Your mask is so cute, you do look like a bunny rabbit with that!"  
I had to take a step back and look around the gym. "So who did you decide to come along with?"   
"Oh right." Her eyes widened. "I came with Gundam. I should probably get back to him. It was lovely to have talked to you!" With that, she hurried off.  
Being alone now, I wasn't sure what to do. Newscasters were setting up cameras in the corners of the gym, most students talking instead of actually dancing.   
"They're all waiting to be the first to dance on TV." A voice muttered beside me. A voice I was familiar with.   
"Izuru... I thought I wouldn't see you again."  
"Ridiculous thought."  
I turned to look at him. He didn't look all that different, still wearing his black suit and keeping his hair long and flowing. The only difference was the mask of a black cat he wore to cover his eyes. "I told you to come here today, did I not?"  
"But after what I said..." I trailed off, only earning a sigh in response. "This dance is dull. Come with me." Before I could argue, my hand was taken and I was pulled into the crowd. I didn't complain though, his touch was gentle and I squeezed back. When he finally stopped right in the middle of the dance floor, he moved around to stand in front of me.   
"Why did you take me here?" I looked around us, finding people were staring. Why were they looking at us?  
Izuru hummed, completely ignoring them and my question. "I don't like your hair like that." He suddenly began to touch my hair, messing it up how it usually looked once more. When he was done, he lowered his arm. "That's better."  
I felt... A little dizzy. He had been touching me, the stranger I first saw a year ago among a field of flowers, the one I realized I had feelings for, how lucky could I be? My own emotions were making me light headed.   
"Isn't that-" Someone's voice whispered nearby. I realized people were beginning to back away from us.   
"That's him. That's Izuru Kamukura."  
"The Ultimate Despair? No way."  
"I thought he was the Ultimate Hope."  
"Who cares, he's killed people."  
The muttering began to rise to a buzz and before I realized it, the entire space around us was empty. From the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a small light from one of the cameras. So... This is live TV now.   
"You've... Killed?" I looked over his face. Izuru didn't show any emotion as he replied slowly. "So I have. I've killed many people, my hands are stained with blood. How does that make you feel?"   
I looked down to my feet. What was a right answer to this? I don't know how I'm feeling. He continued to speak.  
"Are you scared of me now? You can walk away right now."  
No... I don't know why but... I'm not scared. "I feel..." How do I word it? "Like I still want to kiss you." I felt my body become warm, my face embarrassed. Hope or Despair? I can't tell yet. I want to know what side he's on, and if It's despair, I want to show this person hope. I'm not scared to die, and I won't be scared if he kills me either. I haven't felt hope of my own in a long time, I don't think I want to be alone any more.   
When I rose my head to examine his face again, I thought I saw a small smirk for half a second before it vanished and he offered his hand out. When I placed my hand in his, I was pulled close into a careful dance. I knew everyone was still watching but as the dance went on, more people followed in.   
The black cat and the white rabbit... Why did that feel like a high school romance pilot episode?  
When the song came to an end, Izuru slowed down. I had to ask... "You won't run away again, right?"  
He paused before tilting his head, dark hair covering one of his eyes. "No, I won't." He confirmed and looked to the camera.  
"The dance is on live TV. Something like this must be boring to watch. How about giving the viewers something entertaining?"  
"Like what?" I examined him to find an answer but it came suddenly... It was warm, soft, I... Didn't want this to end. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. A couple seconds passed, I couldn't stop myself from grabbing his arm and taking control of the kiss. I wanted this, I didn't know much I wanted to kiss him. I didn't even care if the whole world was watching now, it felt like just the two of us. No, I didn't want to me alone anymore, even if i'm the worst person on the planet for being so greedy, I don't mind. As long as it was him...  
The dark stranger I saw one day among the flowers who... I ended up falling in love with.


End file.
